


Notes of The Heart

by TorichimaruGin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: <3, Eventual Smut, Heterochromia, M/M, Multi, Piano, Reincarnation!AU, Yaoi, Yuri, amnesia', lovable dorks, violin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorichimaruGin/pseuds/TorichimaruGin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has witnessed his lover die many times now, eventually the cruelty of life said no more. he forgets who Eren is and leads a life a well known musician in Chicago.  What will happen when a violinist shows up out of no where and threatens his sanity? There's only one thing that unsettles Levi, this new musicians eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first posted fanfic so your in for a wild ride. i plan to at least upload a new chapter every other day so i can be consistent but i wont go more than three days with out uploading....and this isn't beta'd so i'm sorry.

“EREN!”  
“Hey Levi i think i over did it.”  
I started to shake. Eren beat down the last few remaining Titans that were to be found and over did it when he turned to use his titan form. He was hurt real bad with blood coming from his mouth and a huge gash in his side.  
“Of course you over did it, but lets hurry up and get you back to Hanji, she can fix you.”  
any hope right now was the best kind of hope. i just want Eren to be ok. I want him to keep living. He had such a long life ahead of him. it should've been me. Erwin told me to go to the left flank. he told me Eren would be safer on the right but i didnt listen IT WAS MY FAULT. I SHOULD HAVE FUCKING LISTENED.  
“I did it. I killed every last one of them, But never forget me. we’ll find each other again and when we do we’ll both know that the time is right. Sure i’ve done some stupid things in my life with my over hormonal decisions and incapability to even…”  
Thats when i knew nothing would be ok. when nothing was ever going to be the same. He had started coughing. blood spewing from his mouth. The life being sucked from him.  
“Levi, we both know there is no going back for this one, i messed up.”  
“Dont you say that you little shit. You’re gonna be fine!”  
“levi, I love you.”  
“Eren Stop.”  
“Please Levi, say it so i know.”  
“Eren I love you.”  
at this point tears were pouring from my eyes like bullets, they were never ending.  
“You’ll always be my brat. There could never be any one who can replace you. You will always be the love of my life. Always, from now to even a thousands of years from now.”  
“I love you Levi, Im forever yours.”  
The tears never stopped.  
______________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Darkness… I’ve lived through it so many times….so many times watching him die in my arms...meeting him again and dying. Over and over and over and over again. You see, i guess you could say that i could remember every single life we had together, and how he died in my arms every single time. We lived through the salem witch trials, through the french revolution, Civil Rights movement. Fuck i can clearly remember living as soldiers during world war two and sneaking out of the barracks to go and get a good fu- any ways that not the point. The only thing i can remember is meeting him and seeing him die. Right now im a 23 year old man trying to find a 22 year old boy with the hair of a mop and a smile brighter than the sun.  
You see i’m trying to figure out where he is…...except there’s one thing thats wrong…..i can’t remember him...but the only thing i can remember is his eyes. Those precious, precious eyes,


	2. Look, Listen, Feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo this is a thing! im moving forward, we're moving forward we're all gonna fly high with this one.......and gonna crash and die horribly. but the songs mentioned in this chapter are real songs so I suggest you listen to them! and still not beta'd so sorry.

 

I woke up to the coldness of my room. Damn, i was having one if those days where i awoke with chronic headache. I only get like this on sunny days. Isnt that funny, sunshine is

supposed to remind you of being happy....well....fuck that shit.

  Suddenly my phone started to ring, ugh its Hanji, what does she want now

"Good morning my itty bittty munchinkin kitty Levi!"

  "What the fuck do you want Hanji" 

"Oh Levi, don't be like that, the sun says good morning! Come out and Play!"

"No , tell the sun to go fuck itself"

"Don't be such a Grump Levi, this is why you don't get laid" 

"Hanji, getting laid isn't on my mind at all,  so shut the fuck up"

  Her loud voice was only making my headache worse and i did not want to deal her right now

"Oh when will you learn my little midget"

"Hanji-"

"Look,  regardless of anything  just remember that you're performance coming up at the Chicago theater is next week so don't forget to practice"

"Fuck off hanji" 

 All I could hear was her cackling away at the other end of the line.  
"

Love you too! Bye!"

I would be lying if i said i hated that woman. She is one of the few people I could call my best friend. There's also Erwin but he comes later in the story ;) 

As i get out of bed i open the curtains and windows  and go to the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea. I wonder what i should perform. Last week i played Ave Maria and people

were loving it. I'll just do Pachelbel's Canon in D minor . I open the lid on the piano, i close my eyes and start playing. 

    Then it happens a pair of eyes flash through my mind showing a million emotions at one, happy, sad, angry. Most importantly these eyes are unatural, the left eye is gold like

the light and the right one is a beautiful Caribbean green color.  
   

I'm still playing while i see these images but when i open my eyes a single tear is rolling down the right side of my face and is dripping onto the piano keys. and the a voice in

my head. 

_"I love you Levi, i'm forever yours"_

   The only thing that i feel right now is the dizziness in my head and the pain heart.    I close the lid to the piano, shut the windows and curtains and fall back into a deep

slumber where i dont want to wake up from

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, I have no regrets ending it there and I promise that this Levi isn't gonna be all sad, its just that all the left over emotions and memories are going to be taking a toll on him for a while, so don't worry kiddies. thanks for reading and I promise the chapters will get longer with character development as well


	3. Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Poor Levi, when will you learn that your little gay heart flutters for a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, im back and i suck, im really sorry but i didn't have that burst of writing inspiration as i was on break from school, yes but back to normal writing. lets continue on shall we? (and kudo's to the person who did the levi picture!

So i woke up later on and the heavy feeling in my heart was gone. Almost as if it was never there in the first place. I know i should probaly get ready for the concert and start practicing before Hanji starts throwing a fit.  
    I open the curtains and windows and start my week  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
    Im walking from the orange line  to the theater and i would be lying if i said that i wasn't nervous because no matter how many shows i do its always nerve racking to hear random people to tell me that i have saved their lives. I know i should feel honored but  i feel the burden of death on my shoulders too. What if i write song that some one hates and they end up offing themselves again. It happenend once I'm sure as hell not letting it happen again.   
   As i come up on the theater   
   "Hanji where the fuck are my music sheets?"  
Silence  
"Hanji!"  
"Hanji?...''  
   I walk around and survey the theater in search of the idiot and as i round the corner into the staff room and Hanji decides that it was a good idea to jump out at me. "BOO!" i jumped like a little schoolgirl and she tried to jump on me but oh hell no I was done with her shit for today and grabbed her by her shirt and threw her  to the floor. she landed with a loud thump but her being as hard headed as she is the was fine. "owww Levi! did you really have to throw me down to the floor?!" she tried making puppy eyes at me but i wasn't falling for that shit. Never did, Never will. Besides she gave up with a big smile and her loud cackling." Hanji, for the love of god, please shut the fuck up." i said putting my hand over my head.

"Now, now Levi play nice," "Well well look what the cat dragged in...then again a cat can't drag in a big ass tree like you, Erwin." 

Ewrin Smith was my Supervisor and Manager, and so was Hanji. We've been together since our freshman year of high school, we're inseparable so i would be lying if i said i hated either of them. They were the only family i had, they think i was the one to save them but in truth they were the ones to save me.

"You know you love me Levi now take your sheet music and practice." Erwin handed me my papers and i rehearsed and rehearsed and rehearsed until the show was only an hour away. i was starting to think i should change my set all last minuet. (which was ave maria, pachebels canon , Spring, summer, fall and winter by Vivaldi, phantom of the opera, and various other songs that i wrote myself) "oh Levi! Ewrin needs to talk to you in the back room for a second!" i wonder what it could be. i close the lid to the piano and head to the staff room.

"Close  the door behind you."

"whats this about?"

"Levi, i know you love having the theater to yourself, but there is going to be an opening act before you so you can have some time to go home to get ready and eat because you look tired."

"what the literal fuck Erwin, you know i hate that shit. " "see, this is why i didn't tell you before hand, i knew you would never agree but i knew you wouldn't back out either so that's why i waited and refrained from telling Hanji"

God dammit, i can't  believe he actually pulled some bullshit like this.you gotta be kidding me.

"What ever, just tell me about the fucker." "Levi, you shoul-"

"no, i will talk about him any way i feel like." he then let out a deep sigh and said "well, alright, his name is Eren Jeager, he is a violinist and the company hired him. he was put into this position so just play nice please.'

"What ever, im gone." and with that i left. i can't believe this dipshit

I go inside my complex and jump in the shower.

why the fuck i have to share the theater with some shitty violinist. its not that i'm being selfish or because in cant share, and think i'm better than every one. it just a reassurance thing.

i put on my best black suit and left the house. i have 40 minuets to get there and ill be able to get there with fifteen minuets to spare

as i'm walking my phone starts to ring,and to my amazement, it was Erwin. "what." "hello to you levi, i just wanted to make sure you were on your way already since Eren got just got in."

i  couldn't help sighing to myself as i heard his name.

"yeah,yeah, i'll be there shortly."

well,i do certainly have my hands full tonight,fuck.

       I walk into the theater quietly and try to sneak by the people in the back so i dont get surrounded by fans but i can't help but stop at the the music that i am hearing. The violinist was playing phantom of the opera. I searched for the sound and looked up directly  at the stage.there was this kid who was in a white mask that covered half of his face and was looking really somber with his eyes closed. I was instantaneously pulled out of my trance at a high pitched squeal and a heard of girls coming toward me. Damn. These girls were making a bunch of noise and the kid's music had softened and i even heard his violin go sharp.  "sorry lady's, ill have a signing afterword's so i'll see you then." i said in a hushed tone and that was enough to get them to shut up. i walked pass them and into the staff room.  
  
"You clean up nicely Ackerman, what is that? a Parakiss suit? very good choice."

i gave myself a one over in the mirror hanging on the wall and felt good about how i looked,i even wore my favorite cravat.

 

"Hey Levi go and do me a favor and go watch Eren. i'm busy here."

"yeah, sure."

i walked back out to the stage and saw this kid playing his violin and something just didn't sit right with me. i have had no clue as to what it could have been. but then it happened. This violinist. This kid, he opened his eyes and i saw the sun and the ocean all at once.

**_ “You’ll always be my brat. There could never be any one who can replace you. You will always be the love of my life. Always, from now to even a thousands of years from now.” _ **

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUNN DUUUNNNN!!  
> New chapter should be up soon! lets see what happens you guys!  
> (did any one catch the paradise kiss reference?no? ok.)

**Author's Note:**

> It gets better i promise. this is just kind of like an opening of the curtains....so please bear with me. comments are very much appreciated and thanks for reading! your'e the best! Mwauh!


End file.
